Missing You
by CelestialXoz
Summary: Natsu misses Lucy during his training away from the guild. Gildarts comes to help him understand what he is feeling. Will the dense dragon slayer finally come to terms with his feelings? Or will he never understand love? Oneshot Nalu! Spoilers if you haven't read Chapter 417! Please give it a try :3 My take on what happened during his training when he meets Gildarts


**Ahhh, I wanted to write this for so long after reading chapter 417. THE NALU FEELS, actually it could be anything but I'm just gonna say Nalu cos NALU SHIPPER DUH! If you read the second chapter of "Falling For You" (if you haven't, please check it out and maybe leave a review? :3) You properly could guess what this story is about. I'm going to write the summery down in case you're like me and you open up tons of fanfic and when you get to a fanfic after reading so many, you forgot what the story is about. So, yeah. Hopefully, you all will like it and maybe review and/or favourite it? *wink wink***

 **ANYWAY! Let's get on with the story since it's what you're here for and not to read some boring-ass author notes.**

 **This story comes to live thanks to CuteKitty264 since she wanted a Nalu and I remembered about this idea :D  
**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Fairy Tail and this idea came up to me after reading Chapter 417 so if someone has already written something like this before, IT IS PURELY COINCIDENTAL.**

 **CelestialXoz**

 **Summery: Natsu misses Lucy during his training away from the guild. Gildarts comes to help him understand what he is feeling. Will the dense dragon slayer finally come to terms with his feelings? Or will he never understand love? Nalu! Spoilers if you haven't read Chapter 417!**

* * *

"Snap, crack." The dried up leaves and branches snap under Gildarts's weight as he looked left and right. The ground shook beneath him as he glanced at the thing behind the thunderous footsteps. The giant monster glared menacingly at him, easily towering over his height. Its horns positioned at each end of his mouth as it shined in the light. With its mouth opened slightly, he could see the fangs that ended the lives of many. But what caught his attention most was its body. The skin was coloured grey with small patches of black, looking like a hippopotamus. He was sure that this monster could last him many meals. Many, many meals.

Wiping the drool that had started to form, he stared at the monster with a predatory glare.

"I think, I'm going to stew you!" He punched it once, gauging its strength. When it staggered back slightly, he immediately knew this monster was all talk with its big body and sharp fangs but it reality it was really weak. Well, for Gildarts that is. Giving out a loud battle cry as he started to fantasise about the feast he was going to have, a large fire ball smoked the monster perfectly in the gut. Gildarts's eyes widened and his mouth opened. "WHAT THE HELL?! WHICH BASTARD SMOKED MY STEW? HUH!?" Glaring at the source of the fire ball, his fist clenched tightly as his veins popped out.

"Yeah! We did it, Happy. Looks like we'll be having a feast tonight!" The voice cried out as it danced around.

"Wait, did that voice just say 'Happy'? That voice, I know that voice…" Gildarts eyes looked at the figure disbelievingly.

"Natsu…?" He whispered quietly as he looked up at the cliff. With his dragon hearing, his eyes travelled to the source of the voice, Happy eyes following his line of sight.

"GILDARTS?!" He exclaimed, his finger pointing at Gildarts.

"NATSU?!" He exclaimed, his finger pointing at Natsu.

"WHY DOES EVERYONE FORGET ABOUT ME?!" Happy bawled his eyes out as Natsu and Gildarts stared at each other.

"I can't believe it's really Natsu. I didn't think he would have the heart to leave that Lucy chick." Gildarts thought to himself. "It's great to see you again, Natsu. What are you doing here?" He greeted the pink-haired boy. His mouth opened in surprised as a look of regret and nostalgia crossed his face, disappearing as fast as it had appeared. "Nothing much, I wanted to train myself and become stronger so I can protect my friends." He answered as he jumped down the cliff to reach Gildarts. "And Lucy…but after the letter, I doubt she wants anything to do with me now." He thought to himself sadly as he frowned. Shaking his head, he strode towards Gildarts, smiling from ear to ear.

"I've been training! AHAHAHA I'm going to be stronger than you one day!" He punched Gildarts in the cheek all while having a grin on his face.

"Oh yeah? I've been training too y'know." Gildarts claimed as he punched Natsu, sending him flying into the sky until he was only a glimmer in the sky. Not long after, Natsu came rushing back, eyes wide with delight.

"Let's train together!" They exclaimed in unison.

* * *

They spent their days talking about their adventures and the sights they seen. The mages they encountered and the monsters they fought, eating the giant hippo-like monster together. Gildarts brought the three of them to a hot spring he discovered, letting the water soothe their aching muscles. Happy floated around in the water as Natsu and Gildarts leaned against the rocks and sighed in relief.

"Hey, Natsu. You've gotten laid yet?" Gildarts teased while they were in the spring.

"Shut up, old man. I'm not a pervert like Ice Princess." He grimaced at the picture of Gray that formed in his mind. Shivering slightly, he tried to think of something else. Anything to get the picture of his rival out of his mind. Maybe someone blonde, and nice, someone like Lucy. He smiled at the image of his blonde partner.

"Maybe you're too tiny. Can't please the ladies eh, Natsu?" Gildarts smirked at Natsu, breaking him out of his train of thoughts that was filled with a blonde-haired girl.

"Excuse me? I'm actually above average!" Natsu protested, feeling highly insulted.

"Oh really? You think yours is bigger than mine, brat? Bring it on!"

"Already planning on it!" Natsu dealt punch after punch, enraged. Gildarts was hardly affected by his punches but punched him back regardless. Arguing and fighting with each other, Happy sighed and shrugged his shoulders. "I can't believe this is the same person who managed to raise me and I didn't die yet or something. Boys will be boys."

* * *

After their childish argument, they camped out in a cave for shelter, finding soft leaves for comfort against the hard, stone ground. Natsu closed his eyes and pretended to snore while listening to Gildarts's breathing. When it had slowed and had paced, he stood up and went outside the cave.

Gildarts opened his eyes at the sudden drop in temperature. He glanced at the pile of leaves Natsu had occupied. Turning to his side, he found Happy snuggled against Natsu's knapsack. Knowing that he could never leave Happy behind, Gildarts knew he was around here somewhere. Striding out of the cave, he spotted Natsu facing the waterfall next to the cave. His eyes looked distant but his face was focused.

"Finally found you, Natsu. What's wrong? You don't usually sacrifice sleep to just look at some waterfall." He chuckled, waiting for Natsu's response. Staring at him, Gildarts could make out the faintest of blush on Natsu's face and sweat had started to form.

"Come on, you can tell you're old man anything." Over the years, he had slowly began to fill up the spot for fatherly affection in Natsu's life. Gildarts knew that should he ever find Igneel, he would have to give the role back to its rightful owner but until then, he will cherish every moment with Natsu – the boy that will do anything to protect his friends, family and especially Lucy.

"Lucy. It's about Lucy. I...I don't know what happened but it just did." Natsu started as he looked at Gildarts, pain evident in his eyes. Without saying a word, Gildarts looked at him, letting him continue.

"I met her at Hargeon. Somehow, I managed to break some charm spell but the other girls weren't affected by my arrival at all. More like they tried to kill me after walking away from the fake Salamander, who was really just some dude called Bora with really disgusting flames. She treated me to food for saving her even though I didn't really try but I was hungry…and she seemed nice. I felt bad for eating so much food and it probably costed at least a thousand jewels after she left and I was with Happy at that time. There was this giant ship and I overheard some girls saying that he was in Fairy Tail even though he clearly wasn't but I didn't really care about that at that time because since Fairy Tail was so well-known it wasn't a surprise that people will pretend to be a Fairy Tail wizard. But I remembered that Lucy was talking about joining a guild in the restaurant and I was wondering whether she was tricked since that Bora guy was kinda shady. At that time, I figured it was because I wanted to pay her back for buying me lunch and nothing else but I don't just get on a boat willingly to save some stranger who bought me lunch. Anyway, I brought her back to Fairy Tail and after a while…I got really attached with her." He looked away from Gildarts, his face flushed.

"I don't know what happened or how it happened but I needed her with me, she was the first thing I thought about every day and whenever there was an attack, her safety always comes first. During our time in Edolas, I might have, maybe threatened the guards that if they touched Lucy, I would burn them to a crisp…although I kinda forgot I was at their mercy too since I didn't have magic and all. But, I forgot all about my own safety and rushed out, which was kind of stupid of me now that I think about it. At the Grand Magic Games, I wanted to kill Minerva for hurting Lucy and Flare for forcing Lucy to not fight back. I promised myself I'd win for her. In the end, Fairy Tail did win the games but every time she got hurt in her battles, I always wondered if I should have brought her to the guild. She suffered so much because of me. Because I was selfish and decided to bring her to the guild without telling her anything about the dangers. Because I was selfish and tricked her into being my partner so that she would be close to me. Because I was _so selfish_ , she almost died so many times and Future Lucy actually did die. I know that Future Natsu would be waiting for her at who knows where with the rest of the guild since Future Lucy was the last of Fairy Tail but if the Lucy now, our Lucy, died…I don't know what I'd do. I can't die with her since she wouldn't want me to do that. She would want me to stay with the guild and protect everyone. But, I couldn't even protect her – the one I swore to _protect_ , the one I swore _never to hurt_. If I can't protect her, how can I even protect everyone else?" Natsu clenched his fist as he swore. Staring at the water, his reflection staring right back at him, his eyes crestfallen.

"Despite all those promises I made to myself _, I hurt her_. The same person that swore to never let harm get to her harmed her emotionally. _I left her_ …I left her in Magnolia with only a letter. I couldn't say goodbye to her, I couldn't bear to see that sad look if I told her I was leaving. But I needed to get stronger. I needed to so that I can protect her. I need to start keeping my promises even if it meant leaving her. Even so, _I miss her_. I can't stop thinking about her and what she is doing now. How is she getting her rent money. Who she is with at the moment. Sometimes I wonder if she misses me as much as I miss her… I want to go back, I really do. But for Lucy, I can't. At the same time, I'm hurting Lucy for doing this. I don't know what to do anymore. I don't know why I suddenly feel this way. I'm so _confused_. The one thing I'm sure of is that I want, no _,_ need Lucy now. _I need her now_ …" Gildarts sat there quietly, letting Natsu's words sink in as he gazed at the young man, prodding him silently to accept it. To accept the fact and come to terms with his feelings.

"I…I'm _in love_ with her, aren't I?" He whispered quietly, his cheeks turning crimson. Giving Natsu a smile, he pat his head affectionately.

"You did a lot of growing up when I was gone, didn't you? Well, I'm going to tell you what to do so listen closely." Gildarts smiled lovingly as he reminisced about the time he felt like that towards Cana's mother. Natsu leaned in with interest, his ears perked up and his eyes focused. All of his attention was solely on Gildarts and Gildarts only.

"The minute you get back home, make her smile. Do something, anything that you know of to make her smile. Do something big and near impossible that is sure to make her happy. Hell, you can ask the guild to pretend it disbanded and then make them come together again to make Lucy happy. The guild would be more than willing if it means the bet will finally be over after so many years." He muttered under his breath. The betting pot, now pots, was filled to the very brim with jewels that he was sure that the bet was worth a few millions already.

"Anyway," He continued, catching Natsu's look. "When everything calmed down and is back to normal, tell her. Don't tell her when there's a huge battle going on because you're just going to distract her with that confession. End the battle quickly and make sure Lucy or anyone in Fairy Tail doesn't get injured because if that happens, you're going to have to wait some more before actually telling her. When it's over, tell her. Confess to her in your own way, Natsu. Don't do something you wouldn't like because chances are, she feels the same way about you too and if she really loves you she would want your confession to be made in your way. Not some cheesy movie confession. Okay?" Gildarts placed his arm on Natsu's shoulder as he stared thoughtfully at the ground. Patting his head again, Natsu looked up and gave him a wide grin. "Thanks, old man! I know what to do now."

"Go get your girl, Natsu of Fairy Tail."

* * *

 **ITS OVER! WOW I really enjoyed writing that one. It was on my mind for quite a while now and finally I typed it out for you guys. Thanks for viewing this story and maybe give this a review and a favourite? Blushing Natsu is soo cute! Anyway, Nalu better become canon at the end of the battle. Trolling has its limits too y'know! Tell me what you guys think about this in the reviews :)**

 **Please Review!**

 **CelestialXoz**


End file.
